


[art] Just wanna be a normal boy

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Pinocchiho - Tech N9ne (Song), Tech N9ne (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Monster horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: Another date, another regret.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	[art] Just wanna be a normal boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).




End file.
